Remember me
by Wish.promise.99
Summary: Someones brainwashed Sakura and is threatening to kill her. Syaoran is forced to pay a price to keep her alive. Rating T just to be sure. DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction

_A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic ever! I'm so nervous about this. Well! Please review. If you want to critic anything it's ok too. ^_^_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing ok?_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_She looked at him emotionlessly. Her once beautiful,green eye's were wondering and curious. Her voice was angelic as always, but her voice was confused._

_''Who are you?'' _

_He felt a pang in his chest. It hurt so badly. He cracked his knuckles loudly and stared at the floor, furiously. 'That bitch is going to pay,' he thought angrily as he repeated the memory. _

_'That relationship is going to end if you want to heal her you now,' her damn voice - she was toying with him, waiting for him to snap.._

_His angriness changed quickly to pain, for the sake of Sakura he had done it, now she didn't even remember him. _

_He looked up and gave her a small, thin smile as he held out his hand. _

_''I'm Syaoran,'' he said slowly and shook her hand. ''You're Sakura right?'' he said as he forced himself to look into her emerald eye's._

_Her eye's grew wide in realization, those amber eye's, it was HIM? The small pain in her head grew more and more intense. She cried out in agony and clutched her head pain in her head was slowly ripping her apart. _

_He stared at her in shock, her body was trembling and her eye's were filled with pain and agony. But there was something else too. Her eye's filmed over, was she remembering something? Her body collapsed like a rag doll on the floor, it stopped trembling and everything. It was lifeless. _

_ ''Sakura!'' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Syaoran flinched as he sat up in his bed, cold sweating. He looked at the clock. 6.00 in the morning. He sighed. He jerked when he heard small breaths next to him. He slowly turned toward his left, only to see Sakura sleeping peacefully. He bit his lip hard as the 'dream' came back. The painful fact that Sakura wasn't remembering him anymore. The fact was driving him mad. If he just had been in time. His eyes dimmed with the liquid you would call tears.

Flashback

_An agonized scream echoed through the street making Syaoran pace up. He stopped dead when he saw the girl, holding Sakura in a firm grip. It was clear that she was unconscious. _

_'You!' _

_'Hi Xiao-lang, taking your time to show up, ne? Poor Cherry Blossom had to pay her price during the time..'_

_He grit his teeth in anger. That bitch!_

_'What do you want?' he said in a demanding voice. Why the heck was this happening?_

_'You never paid your punishment back in Hong Kong. You're lucky this girl jumped in your case. Anyway I have the power to heal her. But if I do, that relationship is going to end._

_You're going under my curse if you want to heal her, and that is what you want, or am I wrong?'_

_'Fine, but heal her first,'_

_'No,' Her amber eyes flaring dangerously. 'You're gonna take the curse!' she roared as a circle appeared under her feet. _

_It was identical to Sakura's, instead the star and the moon switched places. There was a big full moon and a sun and eight pointed star circling around. _

_'Sister's of starwand, hear my cry..' she began chanting until a flash of white light engraved itself in his shoulder..._

End of flasback

He was about to laugh hysterical when he dried his tears. He was crying? He hadn't cried since his father died in that 'car accident' many years ago. He looked at his shoulder where her magical circel where engraved in his shoulder in a blue colour like a tatoo. He stared at it, bitterly. He frowned as he heard her voice behind him...

''Where am I?''

He turned around to see her big emerald eyes look into his.

''Who are you? Who am I?''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's it for now, as you see a edited a bit. I'm recently writing chappie 2! Wish me luck!


	2. Sakura is awake!

_A/N: Hello again minna! This is me 99 and I'm back with a second chapter on Remember me. I want to thank __humbleblossom__, __redeyes143__ and __ShanaSakuraGal__ for reviewing my story with both critic and comments. _

_You given me some more inspiration to write this story and thank you for your examples how I can write better! Now let's go on on the story, ne? ^_^ _

_Oh! One more thing, please tell me I spelled wrong somewhere, onegai? I'm not so good at grammar in English but I like to write anyway…^.^°_

_Some other things that are good to know about how I write:_

_''talking''_

_'thinking'_

_Dreams/ Flashbacks m.m. ( when I write in Italic )_

**A/N and magic chanting**

_**XXXXXXXXX = **_changing scene or place

_**Disclaimer: The Cardcaptor Sakura characters **__**doesn't**__** belong to me, they belong to CLAMP. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Last time: _

_''Where am I?''_

_He turned around to see her big emerald eyes look into his._

_''Who are you? Who am I?''_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_**Syaoran's P.O.V**_

''Who are you? Who am I?''

I was stricken with panic. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I can't say to her 'you lost your memory by a powerful witch/sorceress'. I tried to calm myself down as Sakura tilted her head and gave me a adoring- hey! this isn't the time for thinking such things!- ,wondering look.

''I'm Li Syaoran and you're name is Kinomoto Sakura,''

''Why am I here?''

I bit my lip while I tried to come up with a realistic answer.

''You collapsed on the street on your way home remember? I walked with you on the way there and you were going to meet Kinomoto Touya-san,'' She tilted her head and stared into my amber eyes with curiosity. I forced myself not to hiss at the name. Always calling me 'gaki' or 'brat'!

''Kinomoto-san?''

'She doesn't remember? That brainwashing spell is pretty powerful I guess. That stupid girl sure have good amount of magic, huh? What to do now? Her brother IS going to kill me. I can't go home with her, maybe Daidouji-san?'

''Let's go to a good friend Kinomoto-san,'' I said distantly as I stood up but froze when I heard a odd sound. I looked back down as she turned many shades of scarlet.

''Whoops! My bad,'' Sakura looked up and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

I smiled before walked towards the kitchen.

''I'll go and cook something, sorry for not thinking about that before. You must be hungry,''

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile….

'Where is kajuu? She should be home by now! Don't tell me she went to the chinese gaki again! So annoying that brat/twerp is! He should just dare touching my sister!

Well it seems like I'm going to have to call her soon. Where is she in this hour? She should've come home 2 hours ago! I mean it's 6 o' clock. I know she's late but not this late!'

As you can hear, Touya was having a intense conversation with himself how to find out where his little kajuu was.

'She can't be to far away, she said she would go home directly after going shopping in the mall with Tomoyo-san,' he thought as he walked rashly through the park.

**( A/N: Smirks evilly, well, well, well… Poor poor Touya-kun… Hehe I'm just going to have my fun….)**

_**Touya P.O.V.**_

''TOUYA-KUN!''

Oh god. 'You gotta be kidding me,'

Those were the words echoing in my head before Akizuki-san practically _pounced _at me from behind, dragging me with her in _her _fall! Inside I growled frustrated. I don't have time for this! I need to find my sister!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

I watched him curiously. It felt so weird. This cute am- Hey! What am I thinking! I don't know him well! This amber guy, I recognize him but I don't remember meeting him somewhere. Déja vu seriously!

'Well, maybe you've met him before? Just that you don't remember him now? Why does he seem so familiar?'

''Sakura? Are you ok? You kinda spaced out a bit,''

His worried voice echoed through my thoughts making me flinch in surprise.

''Yeah I'm fine…''

Inside I felt myself tremble as I looked into his eyes. He called me by my name, and what is that worried nearly _hurt_ look in his eyes?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Syaoran P.O.V.**_

I watched her discretely in the background, her not noticing me watching. It was clear that she was deep in though but, it felt weird. Thinking of last time she was here… I looked into those big emerald pools, hm.. not often you see a japanese citizen have _green _eyes.

_Flashback_

_'Syaoran!'_

_I flinched in surprise as she pounced on my back making trip and fall to the ground. She bombarded me with questions then, I can't blame her, I've been in Hong Kong for months finally returning now. Those stupid elders…_

_'Have you been eating properly? Did you have a fever? What did you do? Did you get sick on your way here? How are Meiling? Is she ok? Did you train much?' _

_I smiled at her questions answering, as she continued to as some question before she realized she just cut of the blood to my legs._

_'I missed you,' _

_I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I turned to look at her. Her smile was so sincere and her emerald eyes were shimmering. I smiled in joy. She looked so happy right there, in my memory. I want to protect that smile. From any pain…_

_'I missed you to, Watashi no mi Sakura,'_

_**( A/N: The japanese part means: My beautiful Cherry Blossom. Thank THE Mistress Ness for her translation! I hope she don't mind I'm using her phrase in this fanfiction.)**_

_End of flashback_

I felt a sting of heartache tremble inside me. I missed those old times when I could talk anything with her. The time when people saw us as a _couple. _

I sighed quietly before looking up. Sakura look distant as she stared at nothing with a expressionless face.

''Sakura? Are you ok? You kinda spaced out a bit,''

She looked up hastily and nodded thoughtfully still thinking.

''Yeah I'm fine…''

She looked into my eyes where I could see a hint of confusion, wondering, and were that…surprise?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Promise99: HI! This was the 2nd chapter of remember me! Sorry this chapter was so late out, I was having problem with Syaoran. Why does he nearly _always _getting OOC in my stories? Anyway please review on what you think about and please give me tip if I did something wrong..

( I hope I understood this right. OOC is Out Of Character if I'm not wrong? Someone help me on this one! )

Syaoran: Hey! It's only you who doesn't know me good enough to write about me!

Me: Shut up or I will take a long, long, long, LONG hiatus from this fanfic!

Syaoran: You can't! This is the only story I'm the main character in! You can't take a hiatus!

Me: *Sigh* I only written one fix before you dumbhead!

Sakura: What are you guys arguing about? It's 22.50. You have school tomorrow remember? One more thing, Syaoran I'm a main character to aren't I?

Syaoran: I guess so.

Sakura:…?

Me: She is a main character! You know everything isn't about you and now I'm going to sleep!

Sakura: Ok Promise-chan, good night.

Me: Good night you to Saku. See you guys in the next chapter and wish me luck! XD

Syaoran: Where did everyone go?


	3. Tomoyo's theory

A/N: Hello again! Promise.99 is back! XD Special thanks to: Justice123, ShanaSakuraGal and also redeyes143. Sorry if I forgot someone but you should know that if you leave a review or a PM you just made my day better. I like critic about how I can get better the only thing is I always get embarrassed. =^.^=

I've been writing extra much on this chapter since the earlier ones been so short! So enjoy! :D

For those who does not know how I write or if your forgot, here comes some basics. ^_^ For those who already know it, can skip it.

''talking''

_'thinking'_

_Dreams/ Flashbacks m.m._

**A/N and magic chanting**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX =**_ changing scene or place ^.^°°

That's about it! If there's anything on your mind that you wonder you can ask me. ^_^

Disclamer: Card Captor Sakura belong to CLAMP. :'( But! I have created…hehe…^_^…maybe shouldn't tell you right now but I've created my very own character in this fanfiction…^_^ So she belongs to ME! OOPS! Now you know she's a girl to huh? ^.^°°

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Last time: ( Syaoran P.O.V. )_

She looked up hastily and nodded thoughtfully still thinking.

''Yeah I'm fine…''

She looked into my eyes where I could see a hint of confusion, wondering, and were that…surprise?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

OoOoO Chapter 3;Tomoyo's theory and a snowy search OoOoO

**Syaoran P.O.V**

I broke our gaze and turned to the stove and turned the omelet fast before it got burned. '_That was close! Gaki what were you thinking? _You're calling me gaki? You're on Kinomoto's ( Touya ) side I see! _Dream on twerp!'_

I sighed, Was I was having a mental conversation with myself? Not good. Heard it was a sign that you were _very_ stressed. '_Like you or I could calm down, I know you were trying to convince yourself about that…._Shut up! You're not making me feel better you know!'

'Anyway, I need to call Daidouji-san to tell that stuffed toy to come up with a plan. * mental sigh * What are we going to do if we're up against her? Only Sakura would be able to defeat her and Sakura doesn't maybe even know that she has magical abilities! I feel completely useless over here!'

I hissed, feeling frustrated at myself as I picked up the sizzling omelet and put it on the plate next to me, handing it to Sakura. But, having a confused Sakura looking at me worriedly didn't make me feel better.

''Li-kun? Are you ok?''

I flinched as I tried to return to normal. It felt so weird hearing her call me 'Li-kun'. She hadn't done that since 4th grade and that was…um…1..2..3 years ago. I chuckled mentally as some old memories floating up to the surface in my mind. Capturing Thunder, Fight card and some embarrassing incidents passed my mind…

I started to blush furiously when I remembered the day I told her, that I loved her. I flinched '_again!'_ as a warm, tiny hand touched my forehead.

I looked up only to see Sakura's worried expression. '_She's too close!'_ I felt my face once more become warm. Stupid blush! I made a bet with myself about getting over it. I absolutely know I got over it since a LONG time ago!

''Li-kun! Why didn't you tell me you had a fever!''

I sweatdropped an fell in anime style while she went 'HOE?'. She thought I had a temperature? '_Not even close Sakura,'_

''I'm alright,'' I said as I regained my courage to talk. ''Eat, we're going to Daidouji-san after this,''

She tilted her head and gave my a cute wondering look. 'God! Not the stupid cute thing again! This isn't the right time and I've said this MANY times before! _A part over here is still feeling like he's her girlfriend, that's why Li Syaoran! _Not you again! _Yes me again! _Shut up, she's trying to talk to me. _You know you're saying 'Shut up' to yourself now right? _Just stop argue with me alright!'

''Li-kun? Who is Daidouji-san?''

''You're cousin if I'm not wrong,'' I answered feeling sad for her. How are Tomoyo and her family going to react to this?

I held up my palm where my heart was supposed to be and fisted it. I watched quietly as she ate her omelet.

'_If I've been on time this wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault. Why do I promise things I can't hold? Why do I promise to protect her when I nearly ALWAYS fail?' _I thought. Regretful feelings swirled around and called up more memories.

''Li-kun?'' I looked up again hastily.

''You can call me Syaoran,''

''But-''

''Please,'' I looked into her eyes deeply. '_If she do call me by name, I'll feel a little less guilty. Of course things will not be the same from now on.'_A adorable pink blush covered her cheeks as her bangs hang over her eyes like a curtain. Wait a second! Blush? She can't possibly like me since she don't remember me. Did I do something wrong?

**Sakura P.O.V**

I feel guilty. This guy is so nice to me and I don't even know if I've met him before! '_Probably since he knows your name and calls you by first name without honorifics, he doesn't seem like he wants to insult me.' _I glanced discretely in the corner of my eye. His amber eyes were worried and confused. '_Have I met you before? Li-kun?'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Touya P.O.V**

I checked my clock as I gritted my teeth in the freezing cold. Some snowflakes flew past me with the wind as I counted the hours. 8 hours. Frigging 8 hours since Sakura left the house.

Where could she be? '_Kajuu WILL pay by explaining EVERYTHING after this!_' hissed a frustrated voice inside my head.

I sighed as I picked up my cellphone, calling Yukito. '_Got to pick up dad from the airport in 1 hour. Better let Yuki take over the search' _After three beeps he finally answered.

''Moshi moshi! This is Tsukishiro residence,'' said a cheerful voice on the other side. I smiled slightly over his cheerfulness.

''Yuki? It's Touya,''

''Touya! How are you? Everything ok over there?''

''Sakura is gone and I beg you to help me search. I just need to pick up dad from the airport in 1 hour, you know his been on this archaeologic dig in Egypt,'' I said feeling stressed and exhausted.

''….Ok, is my other self needed?''

The question left me wondering a while, till I realized he meant Yue-san. Those two are really different, but I guess it's just two sides on one coin. Now end of my ridiculous thought!

''No,'' I answered shortly.

''Ok I'll call up Tomoyo-san if she heard anything and then I can search around Penguin Park and the school,''

''Got it. Bye,''

''Bye,''

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Tomoyo P.O.V.**

I felt my eyes fill with unshed tears. '_Sakura is gone?' _The question echoed in my head and replayed over and over liquid slowly dotted my purple skirt.

''Tomoyo-chan? Are you ok?''

Tsukishiro's voice interrupted my thoughts as I replied with a absent voice. '_Where could've she gone? Should I maybe call Syaoran-kun about this?'_

''Hai. Thank you for worrying,''

''Ok,'' His voice sounded concern as he told me goodbye before cutting the line.

A loud _beeping_ sound echoed hauntingly in my head. I lay down in my bed and told myself to calm down, even though I knew it was useless.

I sighed as I ran down the stairs to the living rome. Hoping I could talk out this with mother. I frowned deeply as I heard her laughing really loud on the other side of the door. I looked through a small, thin opening. A unknown man with blond locks were all over here trailing kisses over her, with her laughing happily, in a rather drunk way.

Not again! She's been at the bar tonight? '_She said we we're going to have some 'mother and daughter time' today._ _This definitely isn't the person I thought my mother was_,' I thought bitterly as I turned only to meet a pair of sapphire eyes.

Mieko. I smiled at her, repressing my worries. For those who don't know, Mieko is my most trustworthy maid in the mansion.

''Tomoyo-san? Are you ok?''

I nodded firmly and smiled at her.

''I told you before that you can call me Tomoyo,''

''Tomoyo,'' I smiled happily as she smiled back, a bit hesitatingly. ''If there's anything you need I'll come as soon as I can ok?''

I nodded once more before I made a quick bow and walked as calm as I could to the staircase.

Inside my room, I felt a bit disgusted and happy at the same time. What a weird mix, ne? Happy for mother's happiness and that Mieko finally decided to call me by my name. Disgusted because of that scene playing in front of me. I smiled sadly to myself in a long mirror across the room. My amethyst eyes were slightly bloodshot and some undried tears left my skin damp. I hadn't seen mother get kissed since I was 6 years old. Then dad still lived in our house.

I walked hurriedly to my bed as I reached for my cellphone. I quickly speed dialed a certain number where I knew someone would lend an ear, listening to my problems and also give me some comfort and sympathy.

''Hello?'' His soft voice made my heart melt. I shrugged quickly as I tried to get over my small blush. Why was I reacting like this? It's weird, there isn't something special about him right? It wasn't as I were in lo-

''Hello? Is anyone there?'' I was drawn out of my thoughts and reacted quickly before he cut the line.

''Eriol-kun? This is Tomoyo,'' I was on the verge of tears as I felt an emotional wave of secure embrace me, when he let me talk out. '_Arigato Eriol. You don't know how much you've helped me. Arigato go zai i maz…'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Syaoran P.O.V**

I smiled mentally as I walked through the gate into Tomoyo's big garden. You can't say she lives in a house. Rather in a pale, yellow mansion with a garden in front and in the back.

The front were filled with pretty bushes and colorful flowers and different herbs and stuff. In the middle there was fountain with a small path to the front door. That is how it looks in the spring and summer. Now when it's winter, it's snow everywhere and the fountain is icy, making it look like winter wonderland or something.

''Sakura-chan!''

A tearful Tomoyo came running practically nearly _pounced _at her. I squinted my eyes as they landed with a _poof _in the frosty grass making small snowflakes fly around landing in their dark/light colored hair. Sakura sweatdropped as she stood up and helped Tomoyo up.

''Sakura-chan! Where have you been? Touya-san has been really worried about you. You've gone missing in 9 hours! I better call Tsukishiro-kun and Touya-san telling them you're here. Syaoran-kun! Where did you find her? What happene-''

She sounded hysteric. Poor girl.

''Daidouji-san! Try to calm down please? And can we go inside? Sakura is freezing you know,''

She closed her mouth immediately, helping a shivering Sakura in to the warm mansion.

''Mieko-chan! Hurry and let Sakura get a warm bath. She's freezing cold,'' She called as a girl with firey long hair in a braid and a pair of sapphire eyes came running taking Sakura to the bathroom in Tomoyo's huge bedroom.

''Daidouji-san, can we talk?''

She gave me a wondering look as she sat down in her big green sofa and gave me a serious look. I mimicked her and took a deep breath and told her everything. I know I can trust Tomoyo. She's like a listener, sitting down talking out feels like a burden was lighten of my heart. She nodded tearfully at the end.

''S-so Sakura-chan don't remember me or Touya-san as far as you know?'' her voice quivered at the question.

I closed my eyes feeling guilty as I replied.

''As far as I know,''

''Sakura-chan…'' More tears fell and I couldn't help feeling even more guilty.

''It's ok, We'll do this together right? Even Kinomoto-san have the right to bash me up for this you know. We're going to be all right but I think we need Hiragiizawa to this plan thing ok?''

''Ok Syaoran-kun. But from what I know of your conversation with that girl in the very beginning, is that..'' She paused as she looked deeply into my eyes, making me feel little uncomfortable.

''What?''

''Is that you have a love problem!'' she said as she smiled with a pair of scary, amethyst starry eyes.

I sweatdropped as I asked, feeling uncertain.

''Daidouji?''

''Sakura has a rival about your heart! This can be a great movie!''

I fell in anime style as the stranger on the other side of the couch plucked up a camera and did her scary 'ohohohoho!' I sighed as I glanced on my so-called-most-understanding friend that I was trying to get her attention. *mental sigh* It's nearly useless when she's in this state...

''Daidouji!'' Ok finally a reaction! I sighed nervously and asked her to tell Tsukishiro and Kinomoto about the situation.

''I definitely don't want to be the one telling Kinomoto,'' I said as I gulped. '_He's going to scheme up a way to toture me if he knows what I've done to his sister…'_

**Sakura P.O.V**

I looked through a slit in i the door listening while they were talking. '_They seem very close, that Daidouji-san talk to Li-kun on first name,' _I felt a weird feeling creeping itself up on me, it made me feel annoyed on Daidouji but why would I be annoyed at her? It's not like I'm jealous or something right? '_Jealous? Where did I get that from?'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Yukito P.O.V **

''NANIIIIIIII!''

I turned to Touya, slightly surprised about his sudden outburst and embarrassed because the crowd around us looked weirdly at us.

''Tou-''

''You said WHAT has the CHINESE GAKI done to my sister?''

I sweatdropped as Touya soon cut the line and dragged me to Tomoyo-san's mansion.

''Touya, Li-san isn't a gaki,''

''He is! Especially after what he has done now.'' he hissed. His dark eyes flared with anger as he kept dragging me.

''Ok, ok! Touya I have two legs you know!'' _That_ made him release his hand on my wrist. Ouch. I think it's going to be a bruise tomorrow. I looked at him worriedly as the ice-cold wind played with his dark, black hair, his bangs hid his eyes.

''I'm going to punish the brat, cooking him in a pot till he begs for mercy!'' he muttered before we walked through the giant gate.

I sweatdropped and felt sorry for Li-san as we went in to the mansion.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Promise.99:** 3rd of July 2011

Hey guys! What do you think? ^_^ I've made a promise to myself, I shall try to post _at least _1 chapter every month or if I can 2 chapters on 1 month!

I'm unsure how his name is supposed to be spelled. Some spell like me 'Touya', others: 'Toya' or 'Tôya'. *.* It's kinda confusing.

Another note is, is Tomoyo Daidouji Sakura's 1st or 2nd cousin? *.* I hate family things like cousin or aunt or godmother or grandmothers grandmother! . Because I don't get it! *.* - swirly eyes!

Some translation:

Gaki = kid/brat

Kajuu = monster

Moshi moshi? = You can say it's like Hello right? ^.^°

Hai = yes, I guess

Arigato = thank you/ thanks

Arigato go zai i maz = Thank you so much

ne= right? Use it at the end, making a sentence a question.

Gomen/Gomenasai = Sorry

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Touya: That brat made my sister forget us! That's unforgivable!

Syaoran: *Gulp* I didn't mean it and I promise I'm going to protect Sakura from now on.

Touya: No way I'm leaving Kajuu with you!

Sakura: SAKURA NO KAJUU! * stomping on his foot with a pulsing vein *

Tomoyo: *sweatdropp* Predictable...

Touya: Sakura let me take care of him!

Sakura: NO! He's been really nice to me!

Me: Stop screaming and argue I can't focus over here!

Sakura: *turns quiet* Gomenasai Promise-chan,

Me: Ok just keep you voice down. ^_^ Sorry for screaming at you guys.

Touya: You must do something about the Chinese GAKI!

Syaoran: Shall you say baka!

Touya: What did you call me twerp?

Me: -.-°° So much for some peace and quiet….

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Please review and comment! ^_^ I'll REALLY appreciate it all of it. Arigato. **


End file.
